ordofabulafandomcom-20200215-history
Fendel
Fendel (Foundlings Bird), also known as Colette Bellaire, is a shapeshifting bird Shadow Creature and the creator of Fabula. Facing the danger approaching her world, she sacrificed herself after splitting herself into two forms and was reborn as a shadow creature. Arriving in the top of the Juniper Tree she began to serve Koda in form of a blue bird and returned to Fabula together with the other Wonderland Fairy Tales. Revealing to be Colette, she then began to once again pick the world's fate up on her shoulders. Appearance Fendel is a young looking girl with layered brown grey-ish hair, which reaches down to her hips and dull grey eyes, which reflect her shadow self inside. Normally she is wearing a dress with a pink corset wrapped around her torso. In her hair she wears a hairband with a rose attached to it. Colette was a pretty girl with pink eyes, who always wore the finest clothes. Her brown hair reached down to her lower back and was mostly tied together to pigtails, while her forehead was covered by thick bangs. Two strands of hair remained untied and hung down at her face. She wore a little black ribbon headband on top of her head. Her favorite outfit was a two layered dress with a ribbon belt, which she also wore at the day of her death, combined with black patent leather shoes and a black necklace. Personality Colette usually was a sweet and nice girl, but she hated herself from the bottom of her heart for her selfishness, which she never was able to get rid of. Having forgotten what it feels like to be loved and receiving full attention from her parents she tended to act rude and stubborn, causing trouble. In Fabula she grew helpful and kind to the farmers she had brought into the world and was overly attached to the three siblings and especially Akaneiro. However, she was never able to be grateful for her powers or appreciate the world she created or the second chance she had received, feeling like something was missing. Facing her disappearance Colette grew determined to save her friends from Tsukuyomi, willing to sacrifice herself to save as many others as possible. Returning as a very bright and positive girl, Fendel is probably one of the most supportive people living Fabula. Whatever she does in her life, nothing gets done without thinking about how it would affect everyone around her. She puts all her work into providing for her group, cheering sad people up and trying to cure the sick. However, Fendel isn't always just silly and smiling. In times she feels needed she becomes very serious and determined to fix problems and solve fights. The happiness of others means the world to her. The young bird spends her free time with a lot of studying and learning about the world, seeing as she is still inexperienced in a lot of cases. Gaining in knowledge is an attracting thing for her and she will put it over fooling around with people. She can be considered a bookworm, yet that isn't her only hobby. Unfortunate for the females encountering her she doesn't know any personal space and will just touch everyone where she can, especially in the chest area. She learned to ask people first, though one could argue if she gets more polite through this or not. In most other cases her politeness is quite honorable and she wouldn't treat anyone like something lesser than herself. The only time you will see her frowning or desperate is when her friends are in trouble, depressed or decline her help, because for her there is nothing more horrible than if her friends are not well. One bad habit of her is that she doesn't question most things and just goes with everything, what sometimes could end in trouble and makes her very naive. Ever since arriving in Fabula she obviously tries to become more mature. Although Fendel is kinda cute and kind, she can also get very creepy when her clinging behavior gets intense. When shifting back into the form of Colette Fendel becomes childish and careless, sometimes even rude. Both of her forms are a side of a coin and she admitted that she actually quite dislikes how she behaves as a child. Skills and Weaknesses Skills: ♣ Beautiful singing voice ♣ Excellent cook ♣ Is uninhibited ♣ Knows when to fight for her friends ♣ Capable of using magic Weaknesses: ♣ Fire, which she is incredibly scared of ♣ Has a hard time to understand human feelings or actions immediately ♣ Does a pretty horrible job as a healer most of the time, even if she tries her best ♣ Can get too clingy ♣ Partial Amnesia ♣ Can be pretty rude as Colette Likes and Dislikes Likes: ♥ Reading and studying ♥ Pumpkin Seeds ♥ Stripping for no good reason ♥ Gardening ♥ Animals ♥ Touching others, especially boobs ♥ Baking and eating cookies and cake ♥ Singing ♥ Making friends ♥ Putting Hello Kitty band-aids on everyone Dislikes: ✘ Negative Thinking or any form of depression ✘ Fish ✘ Raw meat, cooked is okay (sometimes) ✘ People who decline her help ✘ Wounds ✘ Shadow Creatures & Mutants ✘ Fire Trivia *Her eyes are completely dull, reflecting her shadow inside. *She has an unhealthy obsession with boobs. *The name Fendel was chosen for her by Koda and is based on the German word for foundling which is called "Findelkind". *She has a normal human form, a bird form and a magical form, all are made up illusions. *Seems to stop paying attention in the middle of conversations now and then due to the mental illness in her childhood. *Although she never learned it she usually spoke Japanese. She referred to herself as "boku", which is usually only used by boys, in order to rebel against her previous life as well raised daughter. *During her first time in Fabula Colette never remembered how she died or what happened after she left the door of her house. *Since she entered the world as a 10 year old she never grew older physically until she was reborn. *Her Tarot equivalent is "The World". Theme Songs *Don't look at me in that way *Moon-Viewing Recital *What friendship means to me *Xion's Theme Colette: *World Lampshade *Hold On Till May *Mary's Fictional World *Friend Quotes *''"Everything in this world is a lie. Even us."'' *''"Although I wish Adora to be happy, I have to admit that...Akaneiro scares me a bit. I would never be able to tell her though." *""It was only a blink of an eye, then I would find myself drowning in my own blood. I could finally be free in my own world."'' *''"Colette was...a selfish girl. She didn't understand what it meant to be loved without getting attention from someone every little minute. She never learned to appreciate the world she had created. Fabula, this place, everything you see around us... she created all this. I was the first fairy tale to come here. When she found out that there were others able to enter her world she created the heart's books so everyone could earn their place in her world. So everyone could start to live. She wanted to live. But over time she started to hate herself. She began to talk about how she deserved the love of no one. How much she had hated her life and her parents that were responsible for her death in her own story. It didn't need much time until her her own book was tainted and expired. She died at the side of the others and me and eventually Amaterasu and me received her power to open the door to her world."'' (Akaneiro describing Colette for the first time) References }} Category:All Pages Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Wonderland Category:Veterans